


民国灵异耽美 【青乌子后人】（完整版）WrittenBy烟波

by Colin_Tokyo



Category: Boys Love, Novel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Tokyo/pseuds/Colin_Tokyo
Summary: 民国灵异耽美【青乌子后人】第四十七章 花好月圆（洞房花烛夜完整版）





	民国灵异耽美 【青乌子后人】（完整版）WrittenBy烟波

第四十七章 花好月圆（续）（洞房花烛夜番外篇）  
新月高挂，形似秀眉。花好月圆，鸾凤和鸣。鸳鸯交颈，翡翠合欢。

洛九衣被轻轻放倒在铺着香暖鸳鸯被的婚床上，嘴里被岳慎远灌了两口香醇的合卺酒，已经微微有了一丝醉意，白玉般的脸颊上浮起了淡淡的红晕。他微张着嘴，被岳慎远暴风骤雨一般的热吻席卷，口中处处被舔/舐/吮/吸，不一会儿就身子发软溶化成了一滩春水。身上繁琐华丽的大红嫁衣被他一层一层地剥开去，不一会儿就只剩下一件薄薄的红肚兜儿。

“你别看……”洛九衣羞赧地用一只手拽着肚兜的下摆使劲想要遮住大腿根部，却是徒劳无功，另一只手横在面前遮去自己的脸似是掩耳盗铃。

岳慎远看到犹抱琵琶半遮面的这一幕，只觉得一股热流蹭蹭蹭地从下腹部上涨着，恨不得直接提枪而上，直捣黄龙，只叫那干柴烈火烧遍旷野，将自己火热的魂灵也燃成灰烬。

一双包着枪茧骨节粗硬的大手抚过一寸寸冰肌玉骨，温热的嘴唇亲吻舔/舐过一处处柔软体肤，仿佛在洛九衣这座冰山上点燃了一座座篝火，让一向内敛冰封的情/欲无所遁形。

唯一的一块遮羞布也被扔到了洒满了花瓣的地上，胸前两点如盛开在冰天雪地的红梅，散发着凛冽的清香，吸引着蠢蠢欲动的夫君去采拮品尝。

岳慎远的爱抚和亲吻已经叫青涩的小雏鸟难以招架，身前的粉嫩玉/茎头上开始滴落清液。岳慎远一个低头便含住了那根小巧可爱的玉/茎，温热濡/湿的口腔叫小雏鸟欲罢不能，嘴里喊着“我不行了！不行了！”圆润可爱的粉红色脚趾微微蜷缩着，双手紧紧揪着身下的锦被。

“啊—”洛九衣脑中闪过一团白光，忍不住发出一声喊叫，雪白笔直的两条长腿一蹬，伏在他身上的岳慎远便觉得口中一热，直径吞咽下了带着冷梅清香的白液。

洛九衣正晕晕乎乎着，眼角余光瞧见仍旧是一丝不苟穿着军装的岳慎远靠近他拉开了床头柜的暗箱，打开暗箱盖子，里面整整齐齐叠放着数十个画有各种鲜花图案的精致小罐子。只见岳慎远一手捞出三四罐，分别有腊梅和百合图样，然后盖上了盖子。

“这是什么？”洛九衣清润的嗓音带着一些情/欲燃烧过的沙哑。

“你秦师兄特制的香膏，据说从理查德那里听来了清朝的宫廷秘方，对身体相当有益处。”

“师兄怎么会给你这么多？”

“我答应了他出资给他在全国各地建一百所‘济世堂’。”

“怎么要一百所？你被他蒙骗了罢？”洛九衣的胸腹还是保持着剧烈的起伏，说话的声音也软绵绵的，比起平常的冷清自持多了一分甜腻勾人。

“他会长期供应的，夫人且让本将军物尽其用，如此一来也不亏了。”

洛九衣还想着跟他说两句玩笑话，瓷白如玉的双腿就被对面的人不客气地打开，身下美景一览无余，只听岳慎远呼吸凝重，军裤的裆部高高撑起宣示着主权。

“啊—！”洛九衣只觉得下身一凉，粉色后/窍便被涂满了馨香软膏的手指入侵了，他下意识地想要合拢双腿，不料两腿被夫君压得无法动弹。

“疼不疼？”岳慎远俯下/身子亲吻他的额头、眉间、鼻头和嘴唇。

“有一点……哥哥，我害怕……”洛九衣的眼眶有些濡湿了。

“还叫哥哥？应该叫夫君。我的心肝儿。”岳慎远咬住他的耳廓轻轻啃噬着，然后辗转到耳后的敏/感处用舌头舔舐，一手捻着他胸前的凸/起，让身下的人儿分心。

洛九衣气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，忍不住弓起了身子，想让身下灵动的两根手指钻进更深处。

岳慎远埋头叼住他挺立起来的殷红的乳/珠，用牙齿轻轻地摩挲着，叫洛九衣欲罢不能。

那紧窄的密道里加了第三根手指，洛九衣只觉得又酸又胀又麻，戳刺到某一点的时候他忍不住大叫一声，身前的玉/茎前端渗出了黏液。岳慎远福至心灵，专挑那一点细细伺候着，只听着身下的人儿开始啜泣求饶。

岳慎远再也忍不下去，一手解开腰间皮带扔到一边，拉开裤裆露出了蛟龙一般的凶器。

洛九衣看了一眼就想逃跑，哭着说：“不要了……太大了……”

箭在弦上不得不发，岳慎远将他两条雪白光滑的大腿架在自己肩上，一个挺身便气贯长虹，直侵密处，一瞬间就被洛九衣紧致的内壁夹得头皮发麻，汗珠子从额际、颈肩湿答答地滑落下来，闷哼一声。

洛九衣只觉得自己的身子撑开到了极限，他以为自己快要死了，清泪不间断地流出眼眶。

岳慎远不舍得让他疼痛，只能极缓慢地顶弄着让他的身体一点一点适应，同时用滚烫的手指裹住他的性/器轻轻撸/动、揉搓捻动，用指甲去轻刮铃口，只听得他一阵阵地抽气、呜咽。

渐渐地，洛九衣的内壁因为融化的香膏越来越润滑，分泌出了肠/液，岳慎远一感到通畅无阻，喜上眉梢，迅速加大马力快速俯冲，那黏/腻的交/合/处发出令人羞愤欲死的噗呲噗呲的滑腻水声，使得身下的洛九衣羞得耳根子通红。

岳慎远大开大合地冲锋陷阵，犹如那钟山风雨起苍黄，百万雄师过大江。

洛九衣被他紧紧地拥抱着，一会儿大张着双腿高高架着，被冲锋了上百下之后又被翻过身趴在锦被上，从后面一举贯/穿，硬生生地顶到了一个不可思议的深度。

他的前端已经射不出来精/液，颤巍巍地抖动着，身后那人却是大展雄风所向披靡，一点出/精的意向都没有的样子。

“饶了我吧……哥哥……夫君……”他就像滔天巨浪里的一叶小小扁舟，被巨浪打起又轻轻放下，反反复复。他只觉得自己的内壁筋/挛着缠裹着那人的凶器，似是恋恋不舍。

岳慎远爽得头皮发麻，充分体会到了什么叫春/宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝。

岳慎远仿佛终于重新拾得心头珍宝，心道：三千繁华只为你一人流连。

********************

第八十一章 番外后续

第八十一章 番外后续  


（四）（完整版见Ao3通道）  
岳慎远将衬衫裤子扔到地上，纵身一跃就扑到了宽阔的床榻上，压在了鼓鼓的软被上。

“呀—”的一声惊叫，洛九衣圆睁着漂亮的凤眼，装作凶狠的样子恶狠狠地瞪了罪魁祸首一眼，还轻哼一句，然后侧过头去不看他的脸。

岳慎远只觉得他娇憨得可爱，猛地扑上去含住了他柔软的唇。洛九衣嘴唇一暖，被那人霸道地挤开齿缝含住了丁香小舌用力吮吸着，唇压着唇重重地摩挲着。

洛九衣被他来势汹汹的热吻进攻得腰身一软，头脑一片空白，根本想不起来为什么自己在生闷气了，只顾着努力地换气和软绵绵地回应对方的热吻。

岳慎远一手将他的两只手一起抓住固定在他头顶上方，另一只手不规矩地探入了软被底下。

“你没穿衣服？”岳慎远喜不自禁，眉飞色舞。

“你……你放开我……流氓……”洛九衣脸颊绯红，软绵绵地回应着，羞赧得不敢看他。

“乖宝贝儿……”岳慎远更加卖力地加深了吻，将舌头伸到了他的上颚舌根处舔舐着，舔得他嘴巴发麻，接着又模仿性·器交·媾时的动作在他嘴里高频率地一进一出。

岳慎远的另一只手很快掀开被子，一路从他光滑的后背和细腰顺路游走下去，沿着臀缝直捣那隐秘的穴·口！一根中指插进那粉嫩的穴·口后搅动几下，带出凌烈的冷梅香气和黏糊的液体。

他大喜过望，原来小九衣早就自己洗得干干净净，连下·身的穴·口也都清理好而且还开拓好了！

万事俱备！只欠蛟龙入海啊！

尽管心急如焚，恨不得马上把身下的可口人儿吞吃入腹，岳慎远到底还是有点儿心虚，先伏在他身上一路轻吻下去，一手揉搓着他粉嫩的乳·珠，一手扶住他小巧的玉·柱张开嘴含了进去，他十分卖力地吞吐着柱身，将顶端含住吮吸，舌尖还抵着上头的小孔往里钻。

“呀—！”洛九衣哪里受得住这样的折磨，当即头皮发麻，一阵电流从小腹笔直窜上天灵盖，没过多久就泄了身，洁白的体液喷射在岳慎远喉咙深处，他惊喘着，低头看向岳慎远，见岳慎远毫不在意地将他的体液咽了下去，咽完后还露出一丝满足的笑意。

洛九衣耳根子通红，不好意思地并拢了腿，谁知两条笔直修长的大腿被一下子打开，完完全全地袒露在岳慎远的面前。

“我来了！”

洛九衣看了一眼他高高扬起的蛟龙一般的凶器，既是羞涩又是期待地微微点了点头。

岳慎远目含笑意，一只手抚摸他的腰侧将他翻过身使他屈膝跪在床榻上，把他臀部抬高，然后自他身后一个直线贯穿，顶得他身体不由自主地朝前晃动。他粉嫩的后穴快乐地吞吐着岳慎远粗壮的阳·具，细细的腰身被牢牢地扣住。他的身体一往前移就会被拉回来继续承欢。

两具光裸的身体反复起伏动作着，岳慎远的龟·头狠狠地抵着冲击着洛九衣体内的敏感处，直叫他被快感折磨得死去活来，一个劲儿的重重喘气着呜咽着，津液从嘴角不停地流下来，濡湿了身下的床褥。岳慎远的手掌沿着他曼妙的曲线缓慢地抚摸着，感受着他呻吟时胸腔的震动，欣赏着他敏感时挺立起来的嫣红色乳·珠。

岳慎远低下头与洛九衣交换了一个缠绵的湿吻，下身一刻不停地撞入他体内深处，恨不得将他的身体贯穿。

洛九衣的肩胛骨微微颤动着，仿佛是一对双翼，耳根通红，玉·茎前端渗出越来越多的粘液，身后尽是咕叽咕叽、令人羞愤欲死的滑腻水声。

他被岳慎远从身体后面进攻了数百下，泄了两回，又被翻了个身、大腿高高架起，分开抬高，一边被低头欣赏着腿间风光，一边被毫不留情地顶撞着。

大战上百个回合之后，还被抱了起来，下体连着下体在屋里行走漫步，他的下身被硬生生地顶到了一个不可思议的深度，腰腹以下一片酥麻，他乌发汗湿，只会哭着呜呜求饶。

最后屋外天空渐亮的时候，洛九衣迷迷糊糊只觉得自己的后穴仿佛失禁一般哗啦啦的喷出了一股汁液，他又惊又怕，一下子就昏睡了过去。

 

（五）  


袅袅炊烟冉冉升起。美味佳肴即将出炉。

 

（全文完）


End file.
